Moviesodes and spinoffseries
this is a list of movie and spin off series movies/ tv series episodes and there well be gaps in them and you put in what movie would go in with and any other spinoff series you can think you can put them in here, and remember some of the spinoff series will be set after daphne has her physical body back and some with roxy on the team. you can also put in more if i don't work on and/or think any other films. also all of these are set several months after winx club the secret of the lost kingdom and of course draco is also in the series and the movie in my crossover for this is my version of it so think of it that draco was in seasons 1 ,2 ,and 3 as well as the first movie and this series is my foruth season so don't get confused okay, some of the episode have to hace them on other planets, earth or them on the island of berk and in some of the episodes they will have to face the spidex, vrak or the scourges of the desert or any other villians that not from that movie into it. the other story, oritel and marion adventures tell what adventures the first company of light had, , the spinoffseries episodes that are below are part of the series and i may or may not put in how long each ofthem takeplace, i even took the liberte to make a second title for them (which will not be highligted) so you can see what they would look like as a winx club episode. some of them will be parodies to other movies, some can also be when the winx club tell the others of their adventures before these events and you can put them in for i will be occupied with the others and they have to based on the series and comic books. you can also use the comics i mentioned earlier for either the pre series or the seres. you are even allowed to add in lines in tracripts if i don't do some work on some chapters you can put in of what you think should happen in them. i will also need images in galleries in each episode of what each scene looks like in your mind. main series 1. winx club are up your arsenal/ rise and fall of nefaricons 2. winx club teachs you how to train your dragon/ the unity of two enemies 2/3:Winx Club and The Evil Dragons 2/3(2):winx club and the boneknapper dragon 2/3: winx club and the chors 3.winx club and the golden sickle 3/4: winx club have a viking for hire/ 3/4:winx club and draco's dragon morph 4.ratchet and venjix/ the last witchman robot. 4/5: winx club and the giant bugs in the subway 5. winx club meet the kung fu panda/ the bear of dragons 5/6: winx club and the return of soundwave 6. winx club and the vermithrax/ attack from the air 6/7: winx club and the insideous six 7. winx club and the mutant rescue/ saving the misunderstood 8. winx club and the fire bow/ old weapon new freinds 9.winx club and sly cooper 9/10:winx club and the great scare 9/10(2): winx club and the trapped sword 10. winx club and the prisoner of tigerfron/ discovery of family 10/11: winx club meet jak and daxter 11. winx club and buffy portrait/ the under treasure 12. winx club and the dark crystal/ the return of a sister 13. winx club and the predaking/ the new fairy form revealed 14.winx club finds atlantis/ the lost city 14/15: The lost realm 14/15(2) winx club and the race to fireworm island 14/15(3): winx club and squidwards talentless tounge 14/15(4): 14/15:(5):winx club and the terrible terrors 14/15(6):winx club and the terrible two 15. winx club in the reign of fire/ the burning empire 'the roxy chronicles' the roxy chronicles the episodes below tell the story of roxy and draco as they face dangers and thier love grows stronger, and stronger with each danger and realize who roxy's parents are. 16. winx club against jaws/ love conquers all 17. winx club and bats/ death rats with wings 17/18: winx club and roxy's surprise 17/18: 18. winx club and the raptors/ raptors in the mall 18/19: winx club and abis mal 18/19(2):winx club and the roc 18/19(3):winx club and kaiju fight 19.winx club feels tremors/ they are underground 19/20: winx club and the whispering death/ 19/20(2):winx club and vraks venom ring 19/20(3):winx club and the uruk hai 19/20(4):winx club and the lost world of austrillia 19/20(5):winx club and roxy's necklace 20. winx club verseus gorgon/ the return of an enemy 21. winx club and the pachyrhino problem 21/22:winx club and the carnotarus 21/22: 21/22: 21:22 22:winx club and the pacific rim/ it came from beneath the pacific 22/23: 22/23 22/23 23.winx club and the screaming death/ the first scream 24:winx club and the animal fight/the past of animals second main series 24/25: winx club on a micro safari 24/25(2) 24/25(3)winx club and the gem of a different color 25.winx club and sea monsters/ a dive with the sea monsters 25/26:winx club and mantor 2526: roxy's ring secret 25/26: winx club and julians sea monsterphobia 26.winx club and the dragonheart a new begining 25/26:winx club and gakko 25/26: winx club and the molting tiger 25/26: winx club and the safety video 27.winx club visit prehistoric park/ the prehisotric rescue 27/28: winx club and buffolord 27/28: winx club and pods past 27/28: winx club and the survivalist 28.winx club and the olympics/ the game of a lifetime 28/29winx club and the skrill 28/29:winx club and the skirll part 2 29.winx club get frozen/ the ice bites but the love warms 30. winx club and the return of screaming death/return of the screaming death 30/31:winx club and the vampire bats 30/31: winx club and the hungarian horntail 30/31: winx club and the book of potions 30/31:winx club and fireheart 30/31: winx club and the manatee's 31. winx club and the race/the grand manmd race/winx club and the dawn of the dragon racers 31/32:Winx club and the animal food chain game 31/32:winx club and the return of the wizards of black circle 31/32:winx club have a zipplebackdown 31/32: winx club have the flight stuff 31/32:draco's story of fire and ice 32. winx club and the thaw fest games/ the viking olympics 33:winx club meets godzilla/ enter the dragon 33/34:Winx club and harry champ. 33/34(2):winx club and the mirror of réflexion 33/34: winx club and titanoboa 33/34: winx club and the cursed jewel 33/34: winx club and the magical rescue 34. winx club and the legend of metru nui/ rescue the matorian 34/35: winx club and the rahkshi plauge 34/35(2): winx club and roodaka 34/35(3): winx club and the predalien 35.winx club verses aliens/ the nightmare without eyes 35/36: winx club and the gardenia statue 35/36: winx club and the humpback whale's 35/36: ruffnutt and tuffnutt are up all night 35/36:winx club and the alfea reuninion 36. winx club witness evolution/shadow's revenge 36/37: winx club and the mothman 37.winx club the land croc strike back/ the croc's bite 37/38: flora and roxy and the lost voice 37/38: winx club and the journey to the center of the earth 37/38: winx club and the alien planet 37/38: winx club learns size matters 37/38: winx club and the deep sea 38.winx club and the great magic ball/ the dance of time 38/39:roxy in pixie village 38/39: roxy and the tir nan og ballet 39.winx club visit celtonion/ return home 39/40:winx club meet BIG HERO 6 39/40: winx club meet spiderman 39/40: winx club meet iron man 39/40: winx club and hydroman 39/40: winx club and beowulf 40.winx club and the grand nature festival and ball/ the nature dance 41. winx club versus the giant talon/ the bird rises 41/42: winx club and dragon madness 42.winx club and the last lily creature 42/43:winx club and the lost legend 43.Winx club and the object 44.winx club and the mummy/ eyes of the egytption dead 44/43: winx club and the scary animal movie festival 45.winx club and the horse 46.winx club and the earth ball/the dance on earth 47.winx clubs mermaid adventure 48.winx club and the halloterror/ the return of zilla 48/49: winx club are talking trash 48/49: winx club and the shrewster 48/49: winx club and the dream dimension 48/49: 48/49: 48/49:winx club and the tale of perseus 48/49: 48/49:winx club see zilla vs kong 48/49 48/49 48/49 48/49 48/49: winx club and draco and bloom's birthday 48/49 48/49 48/49 49.winx club and the star of christmas/the revenge of predaking 49/50: winx club and the animal house 49/50(2):winx club get frozen again 49/50(3):winx club and the valentine 49/50(4):winx club and springs arrival 49/50(5)winx club and the baby dragon problems 49/50:(6) winx club and the two dragons 50.winx club and the croods/ the prehisotric visit 50/51:winx club and the rebellion 50/51: winx club and thorsday thursday 51.winx club the band/ the rise of dr blowhole and the origins of the winx clubs band. 51/52:Winx club and the fog worm 52.winx club and the piranana's with wings/the loss of a freind and the new winged killers. 52/53: winx club and the escape from castle mountain 53.winx club and the twelve labours 53/54: roxy and her birthday 54.winx clubs pasture/ the finding of a pasture 54/55: winx club and cabin fever 55.winx club and aragorn's quest/the tale of aragorn 56.draco and roxy's meet percy jackson and the olympians/the meeting of a demigod 56/57:reptons anger and diet management 56/57: 56/57:winx club and scowlers parasites 57.winx club and the attack of the klonjues/the cute become scarry. 58. winx club meet free milli/the dolli's return 58/59: winx club must free scauldy 59.winx club and the four oppisites/ the yangs of yin 60. 61.winx club go walking with caveman/ the history of humans and earth fairies 61/62: 61/62: 62. winx club and cenozoic park/ the return of mammals and gorgon 63.. daphne and young draco agaisnt black gorgonops/ the history revealed 64.winx club and breakneck bog/ the fog of dragons 64/65:winx club and the stego swamp/ terror in the swamp 64/65(2): winx club must free moses 64/65(3):Winx Club: The Unknown Land 65.winx club and milo returns/ the atlantean return 65/66: winx club and broken jaws 65/66:winx club and the return of gorgon 66.winx club and the masquerade ball/ the dance with masks 67.winx club and gaston/ the hunt of v rex 68. senturi planet/ the lost planet. 69. 69/70: 70. 71.island of evolution part 1 72:island of evolution part 2 73.island of evolution part 3 73/74: 73/74(2):winx club and the inpenatrable fortress 74.winx club don't think money talk 75.the penguins and mavro 76.winx club and the little mermaid 77. 77/78:winx club and the smoke in thier eyes 78.winx club and the celtic games 79.winx club and the pirates curse 80.winx club and the pirates curse part 2 81.winx club and the pirates curse part 3 81/82: 82.winx club and poseidon's fury 83. 84 85.. 86. 87. 88 89.. 90.Winx Club and Freinds go to Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins 91.. 92. 93 94. 95. 96. 97. 98 99. 100. 101. 102. 103. 104. 105. 106. 107 108 109 110 111 112 113 114 115 116 117 118 119 120 121 122 123 124 125 126 127 128 129 130 131 132 133 134 135 136 137 138 139 140 141 142 143 144 145 146 147 148 149 150 151 152 153 154 155 156 156 157 158 159 160 161 162 163 164 165 166 167 168 169 170 171 172 173 174 175 176 177 178 179 180 181 182 183 184 185 186 187 188 189 190 191 192 193 194 195 196 197 198 199 200 (more coming soon) oritel and marion adventures these adventures are when oritel, marion, gobber, and storick and the rest of the company of light fought evil years before these events. 1,oritel and marion. 2,Oritel and marion meet spiderman 3.oritel and marion meet iron man 4.oritel and marion meet aladdin 5.oritel and marion meet max apogee 6.oritel and marion witness the curse of the black pearl 7.. 8.. 9.. 10.. 11.. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18.. 19. 20. 21. 22.. 23. 24. 25. 26. pre series this list would have all the episodes of seasons 1,2, and 3 you can also put in pages that involve the comics (some it might put in first list.) all of them will be told at different times and different places, and some may even be inside other episodes. season 1 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 the font of dragon fire (dragonstorm101 version) 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 season2 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 the phoenix revealed(dragonstorn101 version) season 3 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 the black willow's tears (dragonstorm101 version) 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 movie winx club and the secret of the lost kingdom (dragonstorm101 version) mid series these episodes take place between the months after winx club and the secret of the lost kingdom and before Winx club are up your arsenal and they will be told by the winx by reminders. *winx club and miley's secret *winx club and biolante *winx club and the hucnhback of notre dame *winx club and antz *Winx club and the swan princess *winx club and the pirates treasure map *winx club come to ferngully the last rainforest *winx club and thor * * * Category:Spinoffseries Category:Moviesodes Category:Data of the magic and non magic dimension